The Beginning
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: Central 46 commanded that the Soul Society kidnap Harry Potter, but Head Captain Yamamoto has other things planned. Fem!Harry. pairings undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning**

**Chapter One**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wished that I did, but I don't.

**AN: Traban16 was kind enough to give me permission to use the idea that they came up with for my own story. So thanks Traban16.**

_In the Soul Society during a captain's meeting…_

"So let me get this straight, Head Captain. Central 46 want us to kidnap this Harry Potter who somehow survived the unthinkable. And also we have to deal with these rare breed of Hollows. Am I getting this all down?" Shunsui of the Eighth Company asked the Head Captain after he was done explaining about Dementors and what they do and also about Harry Potter and the wizardry world.

"That's correct, Captain Kyoraku," Captain Yamamoto said.

Captain Ukitake of the Thirteenth Company spoke up and said, "Forgive me, but has Central 46 lost their minds when they gave this order. I don't think that we should ruin a young boy's life just to please them."

Captain Yamamoto raised an eyebrow and said, "I never did say that Harry Potter was a boy. In fact, Harry Potter is a girl that dresses like a boy, because everyone in that community believes that she is a boy."

Personally, Captain Yamamoto enjoyed their expressions when he corrected them on the gender of Harry Potter. Sometimes, when he sees that his captains get so bored with the meetings, he would say something that would shock them and after that the captains would pay more attention for the next couple of meetings in case he says something odd again. Hey, give the old man a break, everyone got to have their hobbies.

Captain Unohana blinked as she asked, "Why would her parents name their daughter with a boy's name?"

Captain Yamamoto sighed before he responded, "They did it to protected her from the Dark Lord and his followers. You can guess what would happen if they found out that Harry Potter was a girl."

Most of the captains could guess to what would happen and it was not pretty. Captain Urahara then asked, "What are we going to do about Central 46 and their request to kidnap young Harry?"

Every single captain in the room looked at the Head Captain, waiting for his answer. Captain Yamamoto thought for a few minutes before answering, "We will do what Central 46 has demanded, but we will do it on our own terms. Nothing is to go back to them about this 'off record' mission, understood?"

Everyone nodded as they all knew that Central 46 will stop at nothing to get what they want, even if it means ruining someone else's life to do it.

"So how are we going to do this?" Shinji of the Fifth Company asked.

Captain Yamamoto replied, "Just the other day, word had reached me that a Sirius Black had escape the prison that the Dementors guard and it is rumored that he is after Harry Potter. And I was just informed before I called this meeting. That these dementors are being placed as guards around Hogwarts to keep the students 'safe'."

Gasps could be heard around the room, when they all heard that. Who in their right mind would place such creatures as dementors at a school full of children who probably don't know how to defend themselves against them?

"What we going to do, Head Captain?" Captain 'Love' Aikawa of the Seventh Company asked in concern.

Suddenly, Captain Yamamoto's eyes and a smile made its way onto his face, which made everyone resist from groaning as they all knew that expression meant that he was up to mischief. Captain Yamamoto said, "Don't you worry, Captain Aikawa. I have a plan."

**(Scene Break)**

_Two weeks later…_

Harry Potter was walking around the halls in her invisibility cloak when she made sure that her roommates were asleep. She could not sleep as it still bothered her that she fainted on the train when that Dementor came near her. Suddenly, a movement caught her eye, thinking it was a Professor or worse the Headmaster, she froze, but it was one of the shadows that usually follows her.

Harry was about four years old, when she first noticed that she was being followed by shadows. At first they were blurry, but as time went on, they got clearer. Around that same time, two different voices made themselves known in her head. The first voice belonged to her sort of 'evil' twin **(looks like Ichigo's Hollow except it looked like her and was female) **and she named her Echo as her voice sounded like an echo **(give her a break, people, she was only four years old when she named her inner Hollow) **and the second voice belonged to an old man in a yellow striped suit and also wore a very long coat on his shoulders and on the back it had the word 'Justice' in Japanese. It took about a year and a half to finally learn his name and it was Kizaru. And according to him, he is made out of light and was fast as light.

It was no longer lonely for a four year old Harry, when she got two friends that lived in her head, but only in her head. It took Harry until she was seven years old to get them to form solid bodies and play with her or comfort her whenever it was needed or wanted. It was so much fun.

It turned out that Echo was into pranks, which gave the police back in Surrey a severe headache to deal with. Kizaru, on the other hand, was patient, loves tea and chess, and loves to tell stories to Harry.

"You know, those shadows are annoying me," Echo said as looked out of Harry's eyes and saw them following them.

"Just let them be, Echo. They never threaten us, so leave them be. If you attack them, Echo. It will cause some trouble for Harry and she does not need that right now. Besides, we don't know what they can do, so they are probably stronger than you and can destroy you," Kizaru explained. He was still upset about the dementor business as well.

Suddenly, Harry heard the Headmaster's voice talking to one of the professors, turning around; she found that Filch was blocking her way of escape. Not knowing what to do, she saw a door that was not there before, but she had only two choices, the first one was get caught, lose house points, and receive detention, or the second choice is to go through the door, face whatever is inside, and not get caught. Taking the second choice, she quickly pulled open the door and went in and shut it behind her.

Pulling off the cloak, she sighed in relief, but tensed up when she saw the shadows who turned out to be people in black clothes that covered them from head to toe.

"Well, damn," Echo said when she, too, saw what was in the room as well. Kizaru did not even bother to scold her for her language as he, too, was stunned.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A guy suddenly popped up in her vision. A man of impressive height. He was tanned, and looked like one of those people who laid about all day long. He wore his black robes loosely, but over them was a white coat. However, over the white coat was a pink flowery thin coat that was draped over his shoulders, it did not look it belonged to the guy as Harry figured that was woman's clothes and atop his head was one of those Japanese straw hats that she had seen on television while cleaning the living room. All and all, Harry would have to admit to herself that he was very handsome.

But her mind could not take any more surprises, so it decided that it needed to shut down for a while. And the next thing that she knew, darkness surrounded her.

**AN: I hope that you all like it. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. And for the pairing, I can't decided between Shunsui and Remus for Harry. So I need help with it. So please vote for your favorite. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wished that I did, but I don't.

Harry finally woke up after fainting, thinking that if she wakes up, she would be in her bed again, but what came into view was not her dorm, instead it was several faces that she did not recognized. Actually there was four faces, a young Japanese girl with glasses and two braids, and a rough looking man wearing a straw hat and a woman's clothing, another young man with long white hair that was tied back and last but not least a weird looking clown with what looks like very white makeup on his face and has blue hair.

"So, what's your name, boy?" The clown asked her.

"Harry Potter, sir," Harry answered but as usual she did not correct him about the mistaken gender.

"So, you're the girl that we have been looking for. Well, name's Shunsui Kyoraku, Captain of the Eighth Company and this is Lisa Yadomaru, my vice captain of the Eighth Company and the one with the white hair is Jushiro Ukitake, Captain of the Thirteenth Company, and the guy with the make up is _Vice President_ Mayuri Kurotsuchi," Shunsui introduced all of them to Harry.

Something clicked inside Harry's head, so she asked, "Wait a minute, how did you know that I was a girl? Only my two friends know about it and I know for certain that they never told anyone without my permission."

Shunsui, Lisa, and Ukitake all looked nervous and did not answer her, but Mayuri took things into his own hands and said with a sneer, "There is nothing that escapes the attention of the Soul Society."

"Soul Society?" Harry questioned. She did not really like the sound of that.

"I'll explain it to her," Ukitake told the others. "Mayuri, what are you doing?"

Harry saw that Mayuri had a needle in one hand and several empty vials in the other. Mayuri answered him, "I was just take several blood samples from the girl, that's all."

"You need to ask permission before taking Miss Potter's blood," Ukitake said with a sigh.

Harry looked between the two men and said, "I don't really mind if he does as long as he does not drain me dry. Its okay."

"Good," Mayuri said as he took her left arm to work with.

"Right, now about the Soul Society. The Soul Society is here to help protect the students of your school because your Minister asked us to…" Ukitake began.

**(Scene Break)**

"So, let me get this straight, the Soul Society is basically heaven and its located in Japan. And soul reapers from the Soul Society, protects the living from Hollows, who eats souls, and also you guide the souls of the dead to the Soul Society. And you all do this with your Zanpaku-to, which is part of your soul. But you all are here to protect all of us students and professors from the Dementors and Sirius Black," Harry summarized as she felt like a migraine was coming on from all of the information that she was told.

"Damn these Dementors to Hell! The Squads from the Twelfth Company or any company can't even get close to the damn things without being brought to faintness or being attacked by them! What the hell am I going to do about my research…I mean… the Division's research on them to ensure the protection of those kiddies out there if I can't get to them!" Mayuri suddenly yelled as he looked at the huge screen of the computer that he was working with.

Harry tilted her head in confusion, before an idea came to her. Hopefully it will work, so there would be less of those things around. She said, "Mayuri is there any way to like flash freeze them in a block of ice or something like that?"

Suddenly, she was kissed by Mayuri on the mouth; he even had the nerve to slip his tongue inside of her mouth. He pulled away and began walking to somewhere else, saying to himself, "Why did think of that? I'm an idiot! Better get started on that right away!"

Harry felt both Echo and Kizaru fainting from that and she knew that she was going to be fainting next. But before she blacked out, she could still see the shocked faces of everyone else.

**(Scene Break)**

Harry woke up in her bed in the boys' dorm. She really wished that the Headmaster would let her have her own room; if she can't reveal that she was a girl. Ron, bless his soul, made sure that no one else found out about her being a girl and all.

"You do know, that the Headmaster is just trying to protect you," Kizaru said.

"BUT he could have taught her to protect herself, instead going through this stupidity," Echo snapped back at Kizaru.

"Please, you two don't start arguing now," Harry pleaded with the two of them. She really did not need that headache that usually comes whenever those two starts arguing over something like her situation.

Suddenly, Harry was pulled into her mindscape by both Kizaru and Echo. In her mindscape was of the Headquarters of the Marines, Marineford (?) from what Kizaru told her. It was basically an large island surrounded by the ocean.

"Why did you pull me into here?" Harry asked hoping that her body did not land on the floor again. Because that was painful when she came to.

"So we can have a private conversation without those shadows ninjas overhearing us talking about what we just learned," Kizaru said as he sat down on the couch beside her with Echo on the other side.

"Well, I have learned that I want to rip Mayuri to shreds for stealing your first kiss. I mean, he could have hugged you instead of doing that," Echo ranted about that.

"But at least, we finally figured out what you two are," Harry said as she tried to study them both, watching their reactions to all of this.

"Yes, it seems that I am your Zanpaku-to and part of you and your soul, while Echo here is the Hollow part of you and your soul. From what I can gather from the information, Hollows and soul reapers are totally separate and its unheard of being both. Which makes wonder how we came to be," Kizaru said in thought.

"Maybe, it came to be when Riddle first attack me when I was just one year old baby," Harry suggested. "But it does explain a lot. Even about you, Kizaru when you became my wand last year, when that idiot Riddle snapped mine."

It was when Harry was facing Tom Riddle and it was after she was bitten by that over grown garden snake, that Riddle snapped her wand that she got when she was eleven in Diagon Alley. But somehow Kizaru was became her wand. She never told anyone this before, not even Hermione and Ron, her two best friends. She was very grateful that Kizaru did what he did, her new wand was a better match for her than her last.

Echo nodded as she too agree with her, and also she added, "Kizaru, do you remember when we first came to be when Harry here was four and we found that piece of soul that was in her scar. Don't worry; we got rid of that thing. I think it was because of that, that I exist in the first place."

Harry remembered when she first met them that they said that they got rid of the exact piece that shouldn't have even been there. Then she remembered that Echo said that she ate it or something like that. That's why she could still speak to snakes.

"Since, you, Echo are a hollow. Are you going to eat anyone of us?" Harry asked nervously.

"No, I would not do such a thing. If there was any more of our kind, their hollows would try that. But not me, as its too fun with you two around and besides, I will get very lonely if you two are gone," Echo replied.

"Good, because I like having you around," Harry said as she hugged Echo. Kizaru nodded his head in agreement.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. For the voting, Shunsui** **Kyoraku won the vote. So this is going to be a Harry/Shunsui pairing. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day and weekend, everyone. And Happy Saint Patrick's Day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Beginning**

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. I just want to say 'Thank you' to all of those who wrote a review, favored, and followed this or any of my other stories. It means a lot to us authors to have your support. So thanks.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Flashback_

"Zanpaku-to speaking"

"**Hollow speaking"**

**(Scene Break)**

Harry woke up when the sun was just peeking through the trees of the Forbidden Forest. Stretching out her senses like Kizaru had taught her last night when she was in her inner world; she sensed that everyone was still asleep. Harry was about to get out of her bed, when her senses came across something very, very weird. She pinpointed it to Scabbers, Ron's pet rat.

'_That's odd,'_ Harry thought as she got out of her bed and began making her way to the showers.

"I agree," Kizaru agreed with her. "It feels too much like a human."

Echo then suggested**, "Later, we should get Ron to bring that rat to the Professor Kitty Cat and have it tested to really see if Scabbers is really a rat or something else."**

'_That sounds like a good plan,'_ Harry thought as she collected her clothes that she almost forgot to bring with her. She could not forget her clothes, as that would be a very bad thing to do, in case one of her dorm mates, other than Ron, sees her. And then her secret would be out.

Even though, Harry was used to those shadows following her everywhere that she went, she had noticed that they would not come into the dorms or the bathrooms, which was a good thing or else, she would not be able to relax at all.

"Hey Kizaru, do you think that we can visit the soul reapers tonight, again?" Harry asked her longtime companion.

"I believe that we could, as long as we are not caught," Kizaru told her seriously. Normally, he would have told her no, to breaking rules like being out of bed passed curfew, but now, there is a very good reason for it. These soul reapers had information regarding them and they need to learn how to control their spiritual pressure to make sure that they would not hurt any of their friends on accidents as that would be a horrible thing to do and also, that would lead to many uncomfortable questions being asked that they could not answer.

As Harry began to wash her hair, she remembered the first and only time that Professor Severus Snape invaded her mind during the very first potions class that she had with that man.

_Flashback Snape's Point of View…_

_Severus Snape always did pride himself of always being calm and rarely is surprised. But right now, all of that was thrown out of the window, so to speak. When he was about to enter that Potter's mind, he never thought that he would see something like this._

_Potter had somehow done the impossible and created a mindscape of his own. He felt a pang of jealously inside of his chest. He was standing on what appeared to be a beautiful (Not that he would ever admit it) island surrounded by endless was peaceful and relaxing and it made Snape sneer._

"_**You know that you do not belong here, right?"**__ An Echo-like voice asked. The voice came from behind Snape._

_Spinning around, Snape could not help, but stare at the small figure in front of him. It looked like that Potter brat, but there was major difference though. His hair was snow white like his skin. It was like the boy never saw or even knows about the sun. When the boy smiled at him, Snape got a good look at his pure black teeth, and his blue lips and tongue. The thing that made Snape wary of this being was the eyes of black and piercing yellow._

"_Who are you?" Snape snapped, like the being in front of him did not affect him at all, but mentally, he was very wary as something was clearly wrong with the brat in front of him._

_The child raised an eyebrow in dark amusement as he tsked, __**"I thought that you of all people would figure out who I am. You should really ask a different question. Anyways, I better introduce myself, since you're too dumb**__ (Snape glared at the boy and was ready to strangle him) __**to figure it out. Harry Potter, not at you service."**_

_This 'Harry' finished off with a bow and a smirk that sent chills down his spine. That smile promised pain for him._

'_Ask a different question,' Snape repeated to himself mentally. "What are you then?"_

_Snape had to resist flinching when 'Harry's' smirk widened until it showed off all of his canine teeth. __**"Finally, the correct question is asked. Your IQ just went up about five points. Now to put this in simple enough terms for even you can understand. Hmm, now I got it. Put it simply, I am made up of all of the negative emotions that the King bottles up!"**_

_Snape was confused and asked angrily, "Negative emotions! When since the spoiled, pampered brat has negative emotions!?"_

'_Harry' sneered and the sky turned black from the massive thunder clouds covering the sky and the thunder was so loud that it shook the island. __**"You think that our life is filled with daisies, sunshine, and all of that crap and shit. Hate to burst your bubble, bastard, but I was created a long time ago, thanks to the major abuse that the King went through, at the hands of our dear wonderful relatives."**_

_Snape was backing up away from 'Harry' who had a dark aura surrounding him as he continued to rant. __**"And when we first learned about your world, we thought that we could be normal and finally have friends for the first time. But nooo, we are famous for something that we did not do and people look at us as a god and all of that crap. We could not be who we really are, because you dunderheads expect us to be something totally different. So we pretend to be what they want us to be."**_

_Snape now, was trying to leave, but somehow couldn't. It was like something was holding him in place. He was truly and honestly afraid. Who would know what would happen if this 'Harry' was in control._

'_Harry' continued, __**"We pretend to be the hero, the Golden Boy. Kami forbid, if the Golden Boy shows an ounce of negative emotion. If we did, we would be labeled as the up and coming new Dark Lord. And then we would be hated and probably thrown into prison on false charges."**_

'_Harry' suddenly disappeared and then appeared in front of Snape a second later, wearing a sinister smile, __**"If I had my way, you dunderheads would be all dead. But be grateful for the King has too much compassion and forgiveness to allow that to happen. Now, GET OUT!"**_

_In the classroom…_

_Only a couple of seconds passed in the real world. Snape quickly schooled his features like nothing had happened. Snape looked at Potter, whose eyes flashed that piercing yellow for only a second or two._

'_The Headmaster needs to be told about this,' Snape thought to himself as he continued with his class. He made a mental note to keep an eye on Potter in case he loses control of his darker half._

_End of Flashback and Snape's Point of View…_

Harry chuckled, "Best damn prank ever played in history I bet. Getting Snape to believe that I got an evil counterpart living inside of my head. It's a good thing that you Kizaru, did not show up as that would have been very difficult to explain. At least, Snape does not bully me as much as before."

Kizaru nodded before reminding her, "You better get out of the shower, as it has been almost 45 minutes since you entered."

Echo suddenly thought of something, **"I wonder if the dear Headmaster knows about the extra guests that are staying here."**

Kizaru replied, "I believe that the real question is did he contact them yet?"

**(Scene Break)**

In the Headmaster's Office…

Albus Dumbledore sat in his very comfortable chair, while staring out of the window, deep in thought. He knew of the extra guests that were staying in his castle. The problem was only he could sense them and none of the other professors could even do that. So it made it harder to track them down and find out why they were here. He just hoped that Harry Potter did not have the ability to see them as it would make it harder to guide him down the right path.

Thinking of Harry, he could not help but worry about the report that Severus had given him in his first year. A darker side, it would be horrible if it was let loose. It was just a miracle that the real Harry has forgiveness and the power to keep it under control.

There were so many things that were not right and so many problems unsolved and he needed answers. Soon hopefully, everything would be back in rightful place.

**(Scene Break)**

In the Soul Society…

Head Captain Yamamoto hummed when he read the results of the blood tests from Harry Potter that Mayuri had performed. The results were very interesting indeed. Plans need to be made and followed through.

**AN: I am soo sorry about not updating this story. Please forgive me. I will try to do better. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


End file.
